


Working Days

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sassy Castiel, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a way of getting what he wants. Dean just so happens to be one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Days

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't really know what to tell you guys about this fic. I'm a total slut for twink!Cas, so I wanted to write something featuring that and then this kind of happened. With that being said, read away!!

Dean Winchester was a normal guy. Mid-twenties, living in his own apartment, working as a landscaper, single and wishing that he wasn’t. In all honesty, his life was pretty boring. It was Spring so he had a lot of work to do, but other than that it wasn’t like he was a social, party every night kind of guy. Yeah, he went out drinking every once in awhile with a few friends, had a few hookups with some pretty girls or even some hot guys, but it wasn’t like he was living life on the edge, doing things that were edgy and interesting. Not until Castiel Novak came along.

It was a regular Spring day and he and a few other guys had some huge lawn to work on. Dean figured, alright, no big deal, he had worked on lawns that were pretty big before; turns out the lawn wasn’t the problem, not in his situation.

\---

Cas spotted him the second he pulled up in the landscaping truck. Originally, Castiel had been lounging on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr, but once he heard the sound of the truck outside, he figured he’d glance out the bay window just to see who would be tending to their lawn. And immediately he was glad that he had.

Medium build, muscular, tan skin, and a facial structure like a fucking Greek God. And that was just what Castiel could see from a distance. 

Cas locked his phone and shifted on the couch, eyes fixed on the attractive man that was walking across his lawn. Cas squinted a bit, trying to get a better view before he slowly slid off the couch and walked towards the window. He pulled back the curtain and looked for the man who had seemingly disappeared. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows until he heard a knock on the door.

Cas hurried over to the door, opening it to find none other than the man who had been walking across the yard. Cas took in the sight of him. He was a few inches taller than him, pretty buff and had little freckles across his face. Cas caught eye contact with him and found the most alluring green eyes with specks of gold in them staring back. Cas was speechless for a moment before he raised his eyebrows. “Can I help you?” Cas asked simply. Dean opened his mouth but no words came out.

He had taken in Cas’ appearance, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was covering a lithe frame. Dean had looked up to find fair skin, fair _young_ skin with cheekbones that could probably cut. To top it all off he had the most incredible blue eyes that were sparkling with something so _inviting_. 

Dean shook himself out of the short trance he had been put in and spoke. “Yeah, um, are your parents home?” he questioned. The kid looked young enough to still be living with his parents, but he still looked old enough to handle things by himself.

Cas smirked and crossed his arms, giving Dean a once over before settling his eyes on Dean's. “Depends. What’re you looking for?” Castiel replied. Dean cleared his throat.

“Paperwork, uhm, there’s some paperwork that they filled out, I need it back,” Dean told Cas. Cas held eye contact with Dean, searching his eyes for something. Something that he found. Want.

“They're not home but I can find the paperwork for you. I know where they keep things,” Castiel told Dean, stepping away from him. He beckoned with his hand for Dean to come too. Dean smiled kindly and shook his head.

“No, that's fine, I don't need to come in, I’ll wait out here,” Dean assured Castiel, who smirked again.

“Scared? I promise I don't bite,” Castiel cooed. Dean looked him in the eye again and caught that little sparkle that he couldn't quite place. He narrowed his eyes and stepped over the threshold of their doorway. Castiel smiled and turned, leading Dean to the study in the back of his and his parent's house. “So,” Cas began as he opened drawer after drawer in hopes of finding the paperwork. “I never got your name.”

“And I never got yours,” Dean simply replied, causing Cas to smile as he straightened up from where he had been bending over, (and no, Dean had definitely _not_ been checking out Cas’ ass whilst he was. Not for a second.) and turning to face Dean.

“Castiel. But you can call me Cas.”

“Special privilege?” Dean shot back with a raised eyebrow. A corner of Cas’ mouth quirked up.

“You wish,” he replied. “Still not gonna tell me your name?” Cas asked as he grabbed a few pieces of paper from the desk in the study.

“Dean,” Dean said as he eyed the paperwork. Cas handed it to him.

“This what you're looking for? Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and took it, folding it up and putting it in his pocket. He looked up to find that Cas had taken a few steps closer to him. There was a pause in the air before Castiel spoke. “Well, I'm glad that you needed that paperwork, Dean,” Castiel said.

“And why might that be?” Dean asked. Castiel smirked.

“Because if you hadn't I wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting you,” Cas purred. Dean's stomach twisted at the words. Not in a bad way, but in an… excited way. 

Cas shot him one last smirk before turning to lead Dean out of the house. When they got to the doorway, and Dean was on the front steps, back turned to walk away, Cas called his name. Dean turned to find a smile on his face. “I hope to see more of you.” Cas waited until Dean turned away to close the door. Once he did, he leaned his back against it and groaned. He had to find a way to get Dean. He absolutely had to.

\---

It took a while, it took what felt like years since the landscapers only came so often, but Cas finally managed a way to get Dean.

Cas had been pretty much eye-fucking Dean at every chance he got, and he made sure that he was outside on the patio half the time so that he could watch Dean. There was never conversation between the two, but there was a whole lot of tension that was obviously palpable on both ends. And one day, Dean just decided that he couldn't take it.

Dean wanted to fuck Cas. He had since the first second that he laid eyes on him. It was simple. What was not simple was the fact that Cas was younger than Dean, young enough so that Dean's moral standard light started blinking at the thought of actually getting to fuck Cas. But, moral standards and codes can always be broken, and Dean damn near smashed his.

Cas was sitting on the couch once again, just about ready to get up and go out on the patio since he had heard the landscaping truck pull up a couple minutes ago. But then, he heard a knock on the door, and his heart flipped.

Castiel rose from the couch, praying that it was Dean who was at the door. Sure enough, when he opened the door he was met with the familiar sight of tanned skin and green eyes that actually looked like they were containing anger. Still the same, Cas grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjamb. “Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite landscaper. Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted.

“You need to stop it,” Dean said simply. Cas frowned.

“Stop what?” Castiel asked innocently though he didn’t know perfectly well what Dean was talking about.

“Castiel, you know damn well what I'm talking about,” Dean replied. One side of Cas’ mouth quirked up.

“I told you that you could call me Cas, y’know,” Cas said. Dean was about to open his mouth, but Cas cut him off. “If you're gonna keep talking you should probably come in,” Cas told him, opening the door wider. Dean blinked at him and Cas smiled. “Scared? I promise I don't bite,” Castiel teased, just as he had the first time Dean had come in his house. Dean's head was screaming, _‘don't go in that fucking house, Dean’_ because Dean damn well knew, or at least had a very good idea of what would happen if he did, but his heart had other plans. So, he stepped over the threshold of Cas’ house and watched Cas’ grin turn purely feral.

Castiel stepped aside to let Dean in and shut the door behind him. “Well? Don’t stop talking. I love the sound of your voice,” Cas told Dean, who sighed.

“Cas,” Dean began, following Cas, who led him into the kitchen.

“Want something to drink?” Castiel asked as he opened the fridge. Dean shot him a look and Cas shrugged. “What? I'm just trying to be a good host,” Castiel grumbled.

“I'm not your guest,” Dean said. Cas poked his head out of the fridge with a small smile on his face.

“Mmm, you kinda are.”

“I'm your landscaper.”

“And my guest.”

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean grit out to which Cas smiled sweetly, pouring himself a glass of water and hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter. There was a silence before Cas put down his glass and crossed his ankles, opening his mouth to speak.

“So, now you’re mute?” 

“You’re infuriating,” Dean shot back to which Cas smiled wide.

“You’re too kind to me, Dean,” Castiel said, clasping his hands together and placing them in his lap.

“Cas, I’m not kidding when I say you need to stop it,” Dean spoke. Cas opened his mouth, but Dean shut him up before he could speak. “And don’t even start with the, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ shit because you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Castiel’s smile that had been innocent turned knowing as that same sparkle returned in his eyes. He unclasped his hands and rested them on the counter, leaning back a bit. “So, you think that I’m…” Castiel began, prompting Dean to continue the sentence. Dean let out a breath of air.

“You want me to fuck you,” Dean sighed. Cas smiled even wider.

“And you want to fuck me,” Cas replied, watching the tips of Dean’s ears go red. Cas bit his lip and slid off of the counter, slowly walking towards Dean.

“You’ve been trying to seduce me,” Dean stated. Cas nodded.

“Ding, ding, ding,” Cas said as he stopped, standing less than a foot away from Dean. “And, by the looks of it, I think that it’s working,” Castiel said proudly.

“First of all, I’m your _landscaper_ , second of all, I’m older than you and-”

“And you don’t know how much I _love_ older men,” Castiel murmured, stepping even closer to Dean. Dean could feel his heart beating faster, his hands clenching into fists as Castiel’s eyes found his. The two simply stared for a moment, and Castiel found pure fire, pure lust in Dean’s eyes. Dean found a want so desirous that it had to be need in Castiel’s. “If you want me so much, then why don’t you just have me?” Castiel murmured. 

“Because I have moral standards,” Dean told Cas, who was seemingly growing closer to Dean.

“Oh, but, moral standards are no fun. What is fun is you fucking me until I can’t walk for a week. That’s really fun, wouldn’t you agree, Dean?” Castiel whispered. Dean wasn’t aware that it was him that had let out a soft moan until he saw Cas grin.

“That’s it, Dean, that’s what I like to hear,” Castiel purred. “I bet you’d like to hear me moan even more, though. I’ll moan for you, promise. But only when I’ve got your cock pounding into me,” Cas whispered. And those words were enough to push Dean over the edge so that he was fucking _growling_ and shoving Cas up against the kitchen counter, slotting his lips with Cas’.

Cas moaned into the kiss because he didn’t know how fucking _good_ Dean’s lips would feel against his. He had dreamed about it, thought about for a long time, but now that they were actually there they felt so much better than he could’ve imagined.

Dean moaned right back, letting his hands grasp at Castiel’s waist as he parted his lips, letting Cas’ eager tongue slip into his mouth. And, God, Cas’ tongue was fucking sinful. It was a lot more experienced than Dean had expected, but he wasn’t about to complain. It was hitting all the right places, all the sweet spots in his mouth, and he knew then and there that he was fucking done for.

Finally, Dean pulled away, panting, trying to take a moment to collect himself. Cas huffed a little breath of laughter. “Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

“No, you’re just… You do this a lot, don’t you?” Dean asked before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Castiel shrugged, running his hands up Dean’s arms.

“Well, I just like to say that I’m experienced for my age,” he shot back. Dean brought his hands down and slipped them up underneath Cas’ shirt.

“And how old are you exactly?”

“Old enough for you to fuck,” Castiel replied, thrusting his hips forwards. Dean groaned and thrusted his hips back, feeling Cas’ half hard cock through the denim of both of their jeans. Dean began rutting his hips against Cas’ whilst Cas tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside. He let his hands snake behind Dean’s neck, one cupping the back of Dean’s head as he pulled Dean in for another kiss. Cas could feel rough stubble scrape against his cheek as Dean moved his lips so that they were on Cas’ neck. The feeling was wonderful, but Cas knew that if his parents found him with bruises on his neck, he’d be dead.

“Ah, ah, ah, not on the neck,” Cas told Dean, his fingers finding the longer hairs on Dean’s head and tugging. Dean pulled away and looked down at Cas, whose eyes were sparkling with want, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Suck marks on my thighs instead. Then I’ll get to remember this little encounter every time I jack off,” he whispered. Dean groaned and let his head fall against Cas’ shoulder. He could hear Cas’ laugh that was like bells right next to him, and he could feel Cas’ warm hands running up under his shirt and up his back. “Why don’t we move this to my room, huh? I’m sure you’re just dying to fuck me,” Castiel muttered. Dean, who couldn’t find a witty retort to shoot back, simply responded,

“Where’s your room?”

Cas grinned and pushed past Dean, taking his hand in Dean’s and dragging him up the stairs and into his room where he turned, shutting the door then leaning his back against it. He reached out for Dean, who was standing a couple feet away, and tugged him forwards by the belt loops on his jeans so that the two were flush together. He leaned his forehead against Dean’s, letting his lips brush Dean’s before speaking. “All yours now,” he simply stated. “How’re you gonna do it, huh? Gonna tease me, make things nice and slow, take your sweet time?” Cas asked, looking Dean in the eye. He narrowed his eyes and grinned slowly. “No, you’ve been waiting for too long to do it like that. You want me and you want me now, don’t you? Well go on, Dean, take what you want. Or are you scared?” He egged on. Dean could feel fire building in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the flow of Castiel’s words, the sweet tone that he was using that made everything ten times hotter. “Is it performance anxiety? If it is, don’t worry it happens to the best of us,” Cas said, fake sympathy dripping from his tone. Dean growled as Cas opened his mouth up to speak, and Dean shut him up by leaning down and grabbing the back of Castiel’s thighs, hauling him up so that Castiel squeaked, his arms flying out to grasp at the back of Dean’s shoulders.

Dean smirked softly to himself as he walked Cas over to Cas’ bed and threw him down on it. Cas grinned up at him, shifting back so that he was propped up on his elbows. “Mhm, you are strong,” Cas simply marveled, watching as Dean shed his shirt, muscles rippling as an expanse of tan skin appeared causing Castiel’s mouth to water. 

Cas slipped his hand down, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans before laying back and pulling them off along with his boxers, then tossing them aside. He looked up to find Dean doing the same, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Cas had to admit that Dean was big, like, bigger than any fake or real cock that Castiel had encountered. The thought of having Dean inside him made his own cock jump.

“So, you like what you see,” Dean teased with a grin, picking up on the way Cas’ eyes had changed, a certain look overtaking them, the smugness washing away when he was met with the sight of Dean’s cock. Cas looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Couldn’t say that I could complain,” Castiel said. Dean smiled, crawling up onto the bed and over Cas, bracketing his arms to Cas’ sides.

“You’re a mouthy one, y’know that?” Dean muttered, nipping at Cas’ earlobe.

“Maybe if you’d actually fuck me I’d shut up,” Cas shot back. 

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Dean replied. Before Cas could reply, Dean spoke. “Bedside table drawer?” He asked, figuring that that was generally where lube was kept.

“Smart man,” Castiel simply responded. Dean huffed a breath of laughter before pulling away and reaching into Cas’ drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.

“You keep condoms here normally?” Dean asked, panicking for a second and wondering if Cas actually had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, God forbid. But Cas simply shot him a look that, like a silent language, Dean understood.

“I keep them there because I knew you’d break,” Cas informed Dean, who raised an eyebrow as he sat back between Cas’ legs that were now shamelessly being spread wider. Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not dumb, Dean, I know how to get to guys,” Castiel stated, pride creeping into his voice. Dean took the lube and popped the cap open, drizzling lube over one finger.

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Dean muttered to himself, but Cas heard it and just rolled his eyes. Soon enough, Dean’s finger was swirling around Castiel’s hole, and Cas was sighing tinto the touch, relaxing into it. Dean slipped his finger in slowly and Cas bit his lip, relishing in the feeling of Dean’s finger inside of him. It was only a matter of time before Dean was slipping in a second finger, and Cas closed his eyes, suddenly feeling rough stubble scratching at his thigh. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Dean kissing down his thighs, then making eye contact with Castiel as he sucked a bright red bruise into Cas’ skin. Cas simply smiled before letting his head fall back against his pillow.

Dean was in the midst of nipping at another patch of skin when he hooked his fingers in what happened to be just the right way, and Cas clenched around his fingers, letting loose a low whine. Dean grinned at the noise, rubbing harder until Cas was squirming on his fingers. “Dean, I’m about ten seconds away from coming and I think that you’d much rather I come on your cock,” Cas groaned shakily. Dean bit his lip and pulled his fingers out. Cas poked his head up, watching Dean calmly drizzle lube over a third finger. “Tease,” Cas grumbled as he shifted on the bed. Dean positioned three fingers at Cas’ entrance and raised his eyebrows.

“I could say the same about you,” Dean told Castiel as he slid three fingers into Cas, and listened to the soft moan that Castiel let out at the feeling.

“Yeah, kinda been called that before,” Castiel sighed.

“What a surprise,” Dean murmured sarcastically, once again to himself, and luckily, Cas didn’t hear that time.

It was only a minute later that Cas felt stretched enough and Dean was getting impatient, so Cas spoke up. “Get inside me,” Cas demanded simply. Dean didn’t hesitate to pull his fingers out and reach for the condom.

“Not gonna question that,” Dean muttered, unwrapping the condom and sliding it on before applying a healthy amount of lube. Cas drew his legs up to his chest, a smug smirk on his face that Dean wanted to wipe right off. And, as he shuffled forwards, resting his hands on Cas’ thighs, then sliding right into Cas, he succeeded. The look on Cas’ face turned from smug to what looked like innocence, to what looked like pure bliss.

“H- holy fuck,” Cas managed, breathing heavily. Dean was doing the same, however, as he took in the feeling of Cas, how fucking tight and hot and just perfect he was.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed, his hands clenching where they were on Cas’ thighs. Cas took a deep breath, collecting himself before opening his eyes. Dean looked into them to find that that smug little sparkle had returned.

“Fuck me,” Castiel whispered. And Dean could barely take it with Cas’ eyes all bright and wide and blue, with his pale skin, with his lips that were still red from the fierce kissing that had gone on earlier. So, Dean surged forwards, capturing his lips in Cas’ before grinding his hips in little circles, then pulling out only to thrust back in. Cas moaned into the kiss, loving the fantastic fullness that filled him. But he wanted more. He wanted all that Dean could give him. And he was gonna get it.

Cas kissed Dean furiously, bringing his hands up to Dean’s back, digging his nails into Dean’s skin so hard that Dean let out a little noise. “Too much for you?” Cas asked sympathetically, pulling away from the kiss. Dean answered by slamming into Cas as hard as he could, catching Cas by surprise so that he let out a little gasp.

“Too much for you?” Dean shot back. 

“Not nearly,” Cas responded, shoving his hips back up into Dean's. Dean's rhythm was fast and dirty, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout Cas’ room. Yet still, Cas was insatiable, and he was vocal about it. “Is that all you got? C’mon, Dean, fuck me like a man, fuck me like you mean it,” Castiel said, letting his hands wander down to Dean's ass and letting them grip _hard_. Dean groaned, burying his face in the crook of Cas’ neck as he paused to position himself so that he could get better traction.

“You really don't ever shut up, do you?” Dean mumbled as he shoved his hips back in, this time as hard as he possibly could.

“Oh, don't pretend you don't love it,” Cas simply replied, nipping at Dean's ear. Dean was ready to shoot out a witty retort, but then Castiel arched up into him and gasped, clenching around him. Dean grinned and made sure to angle his thrusts the same way again, causing Cas to moan. Loudly. “Fuck, Dean, right there,” Cas groaned, the grip of his legs around Dean's shoulders getting tighter. Dean could feel Cas’ nails dragging upwards, up his back, surely leaving red marks in their wake. Dean responded by taking one hand and sliding it up Cas’ neck, then to his cheek, snaking up into his dark, messy hair and tugging harshly on the locks. Sure enough, Cas went crazy for that and those pretty pink lips opened up in a sweet little whimper. Dean grinned and nuzzled behind Castiel’s ear.

“You really like it rough, don't you?” Dean murmured. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Cas moaned back, his hips meeting Dean's with every thrust. It filled Dean with some sort of satisfaction, however, knowing that beneath all of Cas’ smugness, all of those little waves and sly little smiles that he shot Dean when Dean had been out tending to the lawn, that Cas was still a needy little teenager who would beg just to get fucked.

“Harder, Dean, come on,” Cas panted, grinding his hips up into Dean's thrusts.

“Close?” Dean asked simply, knowing that he, himself, was getting fairly close. 

“Fuck, yes,” Cas groaned back. Dean smiled into Cas’ skin, tugging even more on Cas’ hair to elicit more whines and whimpers from him. “Dean,” Cas keened. “Fuck, Dean, I'm so fucking close,” Cas choked out. Dean moaned softly at the words, nipping at Cas’ ear.

“C’mon, Cas, do it. I can't wait to see what you look like when you do. God, I bet you'll look so fucking gorgeous. Those pretty lips open, bright blue eyes open too. And you’ll look so fucking innocent when you do even though we both know that you’re anything but innocent. No, not when you’re such a slut for cock,” Dean whispered, a bite to his voice.

Sure enough, just as Dean had expected, the talking worked, and Cas groaned Dean’s name, digging his nails into Dean’s back and clenching around Dean’s cock as hot come pulsed between the two, his back arched off the bed. And the sight of Cas like that, sheen of sweat covering his face, his mouth slack-jawed, it pushed Dean over the edge and he came with a loud groan of Cas’ name, his hips slowly stilling so that he was flush against Cas, panting hard.

Him and Castiel caught eye contact and Cas smiled, all slow and inviting before dropping his legs to the side and pulling Dean forwards for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, though neither of them really cared.

Dean pulled away to breathe, pulling out of Cas too and sitting back before throwing the condom away. He let out a breath of air and looked down at Cas who was smiling widely. “ _That_ was worth all that damn time I had to wait for you,” Cas told Dean as he sat up to grab a few tissues, wiping the come off of his stomach, then balling the tissues up and tossing them into the trash.

“You’re not a slut, y’know,” Dean blurted out, thinking back to what he had said to Cas, what had come out of his mouth without thought. An amused look grew on Cas’ face as he smirked a little.

“I know. I know what I am,” Castiel said smoothly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good, that’s uh, good. I just didn’t want you to-”

“Just shut up before you say something stupid,” Cas sighed as he shifted, putting his hands behind his head. Dean nodded.

“Alright, that works,” Dean replied. There was a pause in the air before Cas spoke up.

“Not a big cuddler after sex? ‘Cause you’re kinda just sitting there staring at me. And I know I’m nice to look at and everything but you can touch too. I mean you did just have your dick up my ass,” Cas began with a shrug. Dean couldn’t suppress a snort of laughter at Cas’ words. Cas smiled at the noise and reached out a hand towards Dean. “C’mere. Or are you shy?” Cas teased. Dean rolled his eyes and shuffled next to Cas, laying down and letting Cas fit his body with Dean’s.

“I’m supposed to be working on your lawn right now,” Dean murmured.

“I’m more important,” Cas murmured back, causing Dean to laugh a little. There was another comfortable silence wherein Dean’s hand found Cas’ hair and ran through it kindly. Cas hummed at the soothing feeling of it.

“Are your parents ever even home?” Dean asked, and as if on cue, there was the sound of tires pulling into the driveway.

“ _Shit_ ,” Cas hissed as he scrambled out of his bed, tugging on Dean’s arm. It took Dean a second, but then he made the connection.

“Oh, God, is that them?” Dean asked as he watched Cas hurriedly rummage around for his boxers.

“You’ve gotta go, I mean _now_ ,” Cas said as he threw Dean his boxers. Dean, who was currently thinking that he was probably going to jail because Cas’ parents were probably if not definitely going to find out what had just happened, grappled for his jeans.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that they were gonna be back?” Dean whisper-yelled. Cas looked around and swore under his breath.

“Fuck, my shirt is on the kitchen floor,” Cas muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Cas!”

“I didn’t tell you because my Mom said that she would be gone for an hour and a half so I figured that we’d have enough time,” Cas explained quickly as he grabbed a shirt from his closet and tugged it on. Dean did the same before leaning down to work on his boots.

“I’m going to jail,” Dean stated simply. “I’m going to jail.”

“You’re not gonna fucking go to jail, Dean,” Cas told Dean, who stood up, both of them now fully clothed. The sound of the door opening and closing downstairs rang throughout the house, and it was almost comical the way Dean’s eyes widened. Cas simply took a breath, looked Dean dead in the eye, and grabbed his hand. “Just follow my lead.” And then he opened the door to his room, and began rushing down the stairs.

“Cas!” Dean whisper-yelled. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Cas hissed as he ran down the stairs, Dean, who was internally panicking, simply following.

“Cas? Is that you?” Dean heard a woman's voice call coming from what sounded like the kitchen.

“Yeah, right here,” Cas called back, turning around to smooth Dean’s hair down before smoothing his own hair down. 

“Honey, why is your shirt on the floor?” Cas’ Mother asked. Cas chewed on his lip for a moment before he responded.

“Oh, sorry, I was doing some laundry earlier and I must’ve dropped it,” Cas lied as he began walking out towards the kitchen. He looked back at Dean, who looked terrified. “Act normal,” Cas murmured as he pulled Dean towards the kitchen. Cas’ Mom turned and smiled.

“Hi,” she said simply as Cas smiled sweetly at her. “God, I know I’ve met you before but I can’t place your name,” she told Dean, who smiled.

“Dean,” he said simply.

“Right, of course,” she replied. 

“Dean was working very hard on our lawn, so I invited him in for a drink,” Cas cut in calmly. Cas’ mother nodded.

“Well, it’s good to see that I’ve taught you good manners,” Castiel’s Mom said. There was an awkward pause in the air before Dean spoke.

“Well, I better get back to the lawn,” Dean said awkwardly, slowly starting to back up.

“Well, it was nice to see you again, Dean,” Cas’ Mother said kindly. 

“You too, Mrs. Novak.”

“I’ll show you out,” Cas said, taking Dean’s arm in his and walking away towards the door. 

When the two got to the door, Dean glared at Cas, and Cas sighed. “Trust me, we could have cut that a lot closer,” Cas assured Dean who laughed a little and shook his head.

“Oh no, ‘we’, ‘we’ is never happening again,” Dean told Cas, who bit back a grin.

“Oh, yes it is.”

“No.”

“Yup.”

“Cas.”

Cas put on a fake serious face and dropped his voice lower, imitating Dean. “Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached his hand out for the doorknob. Cas looked back to make sure that his Mother wasn’t looking before he caught Dean’s hand in his and pressed his body flush against Dean’s. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas rested his lips against them. “Ah, ah, ah,” he muttered. “I saw that look in your eyes when you were fucking me, that want, that lust, that _hunger_. Oh, boy, that hunger. You want more and, baby I will give you all that I have.” Cas gave a thrust of his hips against Dean’s for good measure. “Just try resisting me when you know how fucking good it feels to be inside of me. You’ll be back for more. I’ll be waiting.” And with that, Cas let go of Dean’s hand, stepping away from Dean’s body and standing a few feet away from him. Dean looked him right in the eye and saw that same smug sparkle that he apparently hadn’t succeeded in fucking out of him. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, tell me what you guys thought, comments always brighten my day!! I hope that you guys liked this fic, and I hope that you guys are all having lovely days / nights!! <3 xoxo (P.S. Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you were curious.)


End file.
